L'offense
by Orbsorbis
Summary: Harry ne sait pas s’il y a une autre vie possible que celle qu’il mène, celle qu’il a toujours voulue. S’il y en a une en tout cas, il ne veut pas la connaitre. -HP/DM- , tome 7 inclus, dont l’épilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**o**

**L'offense**

**o  
**

Auteur : Orbsorbis

Rating : sincèrement je ne sais pas trop, mais ça risque de grimper dans les -16…Enfin, soyons sérieux, quelqu'un a quelque chose à fiche des ratings sur ce site… ?

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, pas plus, vous vous en apercevrez sans doute vite, que le titre de chaque chapitre…

Genre : slash…euh, quoi d'autre ?

Note : globalement, je respecte le scénario original, dont celui du dernier tome, même si j'ai tout de même changé quelques "détails" comme vous le verrez. Par exemple, je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce à quoi ressemble le manoir Malfoy (ni même si il est précisément décrit quelque part), du coup je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce. Quant au père Malfoy, son sort à l'air d'en avoir pâti dans le passage de l'œuvre d'origine à ma modeste fanfiction...

o

**Chapitre 1** : _Salade de fruits_

_o  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Résumé : Harry ne sait pas s'il y a une autre vie que celle qu'il mène, celle qu'il a toujours voulue. S'il y en a une en tout cas, il ne veut pas la connaitre. [HP/DM], tome 7 inclus, dont l'épilogue.

« Harry n'avait jamais envié Draco, jamais. Même pas pour ses balais dernier cri – qui de toute façon, ne l'avaient jamais empêché de perdre – même pas pour son physique de premier rôle hollywoodien. C'était son rêve de toujours qu'il vivait quotidiennement. »

* * *

o

Harry reboutonna sa veste jusqu'au col.

En relevant la tête, il contempla distraitement les moulures alambiquées du plafond, qui partaient dans des volutes incertaines pour finir en de vagues arabesques.

Dorées, évidemment. Les papiers peints étaient verts…

En parcourant le chemin qui menait jusqu'à cette chambre, même par l'un des passages secrets qui fourmillaient dans toute la demeure, même à travers les portes juste légèrement entrouvertes, Harry avait souvent pu se rendre compte que toutes les chambres n'étaient pas dans ces tons.

Non, son hôte prenait sans doute un plaisir perfide à l'emmener justement dans celle-là, la dernière du long couloir qui constituait l'aile du manoir réservée aux invités.

Il ne s'en offusquait pas plus que ça. Les armatures serpentardes étaient en disgrâce totale, et ce depuis près de 10 ans.

Même l'école commençait à se demander si une suppression pure et simple de cette maison n'était pas la meilleure solution pour éviter toutes sortes de problèmes.

Harry n'y croyait pas réellement, mais enfin.

En réfléchissant à ça, il se passa les doigts au niveau de son cou, qui le lançait depuis tout à l'heure. Il y rencontra une forme creuse. Et poisseuse.

Merde.

Il se redressa, avisa un miroir, et s'y précipita en manquant de chuter sur une fripe qui trainait par là.

Enfin, une chemise. Flanelle ou satin, déjà ?

o

« - Eh, fais gaffe à ma chemise, tu sais combien elle coûte ? »

o

Il ignora l'injection sèche qui lui avait été adressée et rabaissa légèrement la fermeture de son vêtement en se collant presque à la glace, ses doigts effleurant son cou.

o

« - Oh, non… !

- Quoi, un suçon ?

- Quel suçon ? Tu ne suces pas, tu mords au cas où ça t'aurait échappé… ! On dirait que Greyback m'est tombé dessus ! »

o

Son amant se leva du lit, en ricanant.

o

« - Je crois que ta femme préférerait encore ça au suçon. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite incommodité mensuelle à côté de l'intense plaisir…

o

Il se glissa furtivement derrière et laissa couler sa main blanche contre la chute des reins d'Harry, faisant frissonner ce dernier.

o

-…D'avoir un mari à la fidélité exemplaire…. » termina-t-il en chuchotant à son oreille.

o

Il allait la mordiller quand Harry se dégagea brutalement.

o

« - Tu peux parler, tu es bien pire que moi.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de te violer. Ni même de beaucoup insister, ajouta-il en se rapprochant de lui. Ces derniers temps, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt toi qui viens…C'est le tableau de mon père qui t'excite ? Lui demanda-t-il en jetant un regard innocent à la peinture qui trônait au dessus de la tête de lit.

- T'es un malade, Malfoy.

- Oui, mais un malade qui te fait jouir. Ca fait combien de temps que bobonne n'y est pas arrivé ? »

o

Harry s'approcha brusquement de lui et se planta droit dans ses yeux. Une seconde passa, puis il s'affaissa légèrement. Un sourire désolé orna ses traits.

o

« - Une éternité. Tu sais qu'elle est enceinte ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien, sachant que l'état de sa femme, qui en était à 4 mois, ne laissait plus beaucoup de place aux spéculations.

- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était les gênes de sa mère qui commençaient à faire effet…

- En parlant de mère, où est la tienne ? Ca jase au ministère, ça fait des années qu'elle n'a plus fait d'apparitions publiques…Depuis…

o

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

o

- …Oh, bien sûr, la nouvelle condamnation à perpétuité de ton père… » dit-il en lançant un regard contrit au tableau.

o

« - Dégage Potter. Astoria ne va pas tarder à rentrer de chez Pansy, et Scorpius est trop jeune pour voir des horreurs, » répondit son vis-à-vis en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

o

Harry ramassa ses affaires à la hâte, écrasa la chemise au sol de son pas leste et ouvrit la porte.

o

Il se retourna, tenant toujours la clenche dans la main droite.

o

« - A mercredi, à la soirée de bienfaisance de la SPEM. »

o

Il eut l'air de partir, puis se ravisa :

o

« Ah, mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu n'étais pas invité… » conclut-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire navré.

o

Draco eut juste le temps d'entendre la porte claquer.

_**O-/O-/O-/O**_

o

Merde, c'est vrai.

Il avait juré à Hermione de louer « subtilement » les efforts de Malfoy quant au traitement de ses ouvriers, lorsqu'il serait invité à faire un discours à la soirée, ce qui ne manquait jamais.

Elle était la présidente de cette association de défense des droits des elfes de maison qu'elle avait créée et bien qu'elle aurait à faire elle-aussi un discours, elle savait que celui d'Harry serait le plus relayé dans la presse.

Si Malfoy tombait sur l'un de ces articles, il croirait peut-être que c'était sa manière de s'excuser pour la ' discussion' de la veille…

Non.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'était jamais excusé de rien, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer…

Il avisa le message que venait de lui envoyer sa meilleure amie par hiboux, lui rappelant sa promesse, envoyé en cachette de Ron qui, lui, trouvait plutôt amusant qu'il ait été jugé plus moral de tenir le fils de Lucius Malfoy à l'écart d'une soirée de bienfaisance.

Les années avaient passé, mais les Weasley et les Malfoy se détestaient toujours autant, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Pour autant, leur animosité réciproque était moins publique qu'auparavant, et même plus réellement évoquée à vrai dire. Mais elle était là, et tout le monde le savait.

Hermione, elle, avait depuis le temps des sentiments moins hostiles vis-à-vis de Malfoy Jr, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'amour fou, elle estimait au moins son comportement avec ses elfes, et les dons conséquents qu'il avait fait à la SPEM, même si elle savait qu'ils étaient plus politiques qu'autre chose.

Pour cette raison surtout, elle culpabilisait d'avoir dû rayer son nom de la liste des invités, sous la pression de personnes qui étaient toujours de bons conseils habituellement et lui avaient dit que sa présence pourrait être mal interprétée.

Malfoy essayait de redorer le blason de sa famille depuis des années, et même si des observateurs avisés pouvaient déterminer qu'il employait le même genre de méthodes que ses aïeuls pour y parvenir, il les consacrait à des buts justes qui portaient leurs fruits : il était de toutes les soirées.

Enfin, sauf de la sienne.

Harry savait lui aussi, que seules les circonstances imposaient à Draco Malfoy d'être à peu près convenable d'un point de vue politique, il avait de commun avec les précédents Malfoy de vouloir à tout prix être important, incontournable même, et de discordant d'être moins à cheval sur les grand principes de pureté du sang qui avaient si longtemps gouverné l'idéologie familiale

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix…

Harry se demanda si Lucius Malfoy, du fond de sa geôle, était bien au courant de ce que faisait son fils de leur nom à l'extérieur.

Il ricana en songeant que le savoir associé à des œuvres presque caritatives devait lui faire les cheveux encore plus blancs que ce sang si pur dont il se targuait tant ne les lui avait déjà donnés…

Enfin, bref.

Harry regarda de nouveau le carton, le retourna dans tous les sens, puis finit par se la fourrer dans la poche.

30, 29, 28 jours.

Il le reverrait dans 28 jours.

A la soirée d'anniversaire de la victoire, comme tous les ans.

Il ne retournerait pas le voir d'ici là, et savait qu'il ne viendrait pas de lui-même après la manière dont ils s'étaient quittés.

Réfléchissant un moment, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, s'arrêta brusquement, laissa échapper un soupir puis retourna finalement sur ses pas.

o

« - Eh, Nautile ! »

o

Sa nouvelle chouette.

Harry avait mis 7 ans avant de se décider à remplacer l'ancienne. Enfin, « remplacer » était inapproprié, disons qu'il s'était dit que le vol d'un bon hiboux pouvait être plus utile que le téléphone, un des nombreux conforts moldus installés dans sa maison qui ne ressemblait volontairement pas à une demeure sorcières, surtout pour joindre ceux qui ne l'avaient pas.

Il sortit vivement, un petit rouleau de papier de son bureau, et griffonna quelques mots.

o

« - Tu sais où, » dit-il au volatile en lui confiant le message.

_**O-/O-/O-/O**_

o

Ronald était un Weasley à en cracher par terre.

Quand il était venu au bureau d'Harry lui proposer ce petit dîner en « famille réduite », c'est-à-dire seulement lui, sa femme, sa sœur, et son meilleur ami, Harry avait hésité, prétextant qu'ils avaient déjà pas mal de soirées_et de repas légers qui allaient avec_ de prévues, et que ce serait peut-être de trop.

Là, Ron avait prétendu que ce serait quelque chose d'intime, de simple.

Il n'aurait pas dû croire Ron, il ne fallait jamais croire Ron.

Il le savait pourtant, depuis le temps… !

A leur arrivée, à peine le temps de déposer les manteaux dans le vestibule, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à une table au cœur de laquelle trônaient trois énormes plats, l'un de charcuterie, l'autre de crustacés, et le dernier enfin d'une salade composée.

o

« - Ce n'est que l'entrée… Avait annoncé Hermione, penaude, en ayant remarqué sa tête déconfite.

- Euh, c'est bien…Pour notre fille » commenta Ginny en posant ses mains sur son ventre, pourtant plus habituée encore qu'Harry aux plâtrés dantesques de sa mère lors des réunions en « grande famille » qu'elle subissait depuis toute petite. « Et puis, d'habitude on mange vers 18h, alors à l'heure qu'il est nous avons très faim » rajouta-t-elle en ignorant le toussotement de son mari qui semblait avoir quelques objections à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

o

Il est vrai que Ron et lui avaient fini particulièrement tard ce soir, et que le dîner avait été prévu pour 22h vu qu'en compensation de la somme de travail effectué en plus ce soir-là, ils étaient exceptionnellement libres le lendemain.

Les enfants, eux, avaient été couchés chez les Weasley pour Rose et le nouveau né Hugo, et laissés à l'appréciation de Molly chez les Potter pour James et Albus-Severus.

Harry se demanda brièvement s'il n'aurait pas plutôt préféré la compagnie de sa belle mère et des petits pots pour bébé des plus digestes, avant de se résoudre à rejoindre la table du salon, où les attendait l'apéritif et –Seigneur !- une montagne de zakouskis.

Hermione enclencha directement la discussion sur l'anniversaire de la SPEM, sujet qui ennuya bien vite son mari, pourtant disposé à lui être agréable en lui adressant un sourire poli, censé marquer son approbation à chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

Et puis avec des accras au saumon et crème de crevette-morue devant soi, on serait presque près à entendre parler de Descartes pendant des heures…

Finalement, Hermione et Ginny se retrouvèrent à papoter de leurs sujets de leur côté, tandis qu'Harry et Ron commentaient les derniers résultats importants de quidditch.

Une soirée normale, en somme.

Parfois, l'un deux évoquait, même sans le faire exprès la guerre, ou Voldemort.

Alors, un silence religieux s'installait, chacun pensant aux mêmes choses, les années perdues, les révélations qu'on aurait préféré ne jamais connaitre, les morts qui avaient tapi de leurs cadavres le sol infernal de la grande bataille, et Dumbledore, Sirius, Séverus.

Pour ne parler que d'eux.

Et Harry, toujours lui, finissait par soupirer profondément et reprenait la discussion sur un autre sujet.

Et la soirée continuait, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce soir, aucune parole ne les y avait renvoyés à l'apéritif et c'est dans une ambiance joyeuse, favorisée par le cocktail d'entrée, qu'ils s'installèrent à table.

Alors qu'Harry, l'esprit déjà embrumé par l'alcool, se demandait nerveusement par où il allait commencer, Hermione sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

o

« Oh, attendez ! Il y a une soupe aussi », s'écria-elle en se précipitant à la cuisine.

o

Elle en revint avec un grand bol et alors qu'elle allait le poser sur la table, un hululement se fit entendre, et Harry eut à peine le temps de prononcer le nom de sa chouette dans un élan de stupeur qu'un message tomba dans la soupe –qui évidemment était à la tomate- faisant gicler une bonne louche de liquide sur sa belle chemise blanche.

o

_Il avait osé, le salaud !_

_o  
_

« - Désolé », dit-il, embarrassé, en ramassant précipitamment le message. « Mon second au ministère…Quel crétin, celui-là, je lui ai répété mille fois « jamais après 8 heures » »

- Tu sais où est la salle de bain, lui dit Hermione en lui indiquant tout de même la direction du doigt.

- Attends, je vais plutôt te prêter une chemise, intervint Ron.

- Merci. »

o

Il froissa le message et en se retournant pour suivre Ron dans la chambre, l'ouvrit subrepticement. Il l'écrasa tout de suite après avoir lu les deux mots qui y étaient inscrits.

« _Crève-en. »_

_**O-/O-/O-/O**_

o

Après un voyage express compliqué- décidément le vin ne lui réussissait pas, Harry arriva sans encombre dans son salon, soutenue par Ginny et immédiatement accueilli par James, suivi de Molly qui tenait Albus dans ses bras.

o

« - James, ne coure pas », lui ordonna Ginny qui fut moyennement entendue, en le prenant tout de même dans ses bras.

« - Ca va, chéri ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry qui semblait n'attendre qu'un mot de trop pour rendre son repas.

« - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. La génoise à la crème m'a achevé, c'est tout, lui répondit-il en s'affaissant sur le canapé. Molly, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, oui, pas de problème » répondit distraitement la dite Gertrude en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

o

Qu'avait-il contre sa recette de génoise à la crème ?

o

Ginny rit à la réflexion de son mari et s'assit à ses côtés.

o

« C'est vrai que quand il a apporté le gâteau…tu es devenu livide. J'ai cru que tu allais nous claquer entre les doigts, lui dit-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Je vais me faire une tisane. Tu en veux une ? »

o

Harry lui fit comprendre par sa simple mine horrifiée qu'il était dangereux ce soir de lui parler encore de quoi que se soit de comestible, et Molly prit congé d'eux après avoir couché les enfants, en arborant la mine de regret qu'elle avait toujours quand elle devait rentrer chez elle en laissant une partie de sa tribu sur place.

Alors que Ginny se levait pour se diriger vers leur cuisine ouverte sur le salon, il l'observa.

Harry aimait sa femme, bien sûr, elle n'était pas qu'une solution de replâtrage pour enfin intégrer officiellement ce clan qu'il adorait depuis ses 10 ans.

Mais elle était un peu cela aussi, et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à le concevoir, ou plutôt à le reconnaitre, lorsque cette vérité lui avait éclaté à la face. Il y a 7 ans, après quelques années de vie commune. La seule fille depuis toutes ces générations, comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait naitre exprès à la même époque que lui pour lui permettre de l'épouser et de lier leur deux familles.

Il se décala pour pouvoir mieux la voir, alors qu'elle s'était mise sur le côté, dans un geste qu'il espérait discret.

Elle était belle, sa Ginevra. Resplendissante, même, depuis l'annonce de cette troisième grossesse.

Obnubilée par la naissance prochaine au point de ne plus parler quasiment que de ça.

Tout à l'heure, au repas, ça n'avait pas loupé. Même des sujets dont le rapport direct n'était pas évident, comme la place croissante de la SPEM sur la scène politique, vaine tentative de Hermione de passer à autre chose, ou le ramassage hebdomadaire des ordures_mercredi ou jeudi ?_ considérations d'Harry qui en avait rougi pendant deux bonnes minutes, débouchaient invariablement sur le nourrisson en devenir.

Cela n'inquiétait pas tellement Harry, les deux précédents avaient eu droit au même traitement, ça avait d'ailleurs même été franchement pire pour James, le premier.

En sus, cela empêchait sa femme d'être trop regardante sur son emploi du temps et Harry se sentit tout de suite mal d'avoir pensé un truc pareil.

Avant de tomber enceinte, elle avait paru avoir des soupçons, par des questions au premier abord anodines, mais qui pouvaient dans une tout autre situation, être lourdes de sens.

Dans une situation comme la sienne, en fait.

Quand il avait énuméré à Draco les réflexions qu'elle lui avait faites, celui-ci l'avait évidemment traité de paranoïaque.

Peut-être.

Mais il ne savait pas, lui, il ne vivait pas avec elle, et il ne la connaissait pas.

Malfoy était bien moins arrangeant que lui, pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup varier ses excuses lorsqu'il prévenait sa femme de ses retards…Dans un sens, c'était peut-être plus crédible.

Mais tout cela était présenté avec un détachement tel, et un ton, ennuyé, un peu, désolé, beaucoup, si parfaitement rodé qu'il se demandait si les deux époux n'avaient pas une sorte d'accord tacite qui facilitait leurs petites incartades.

Car Harry était persuadé de ne pas être le premier, bien que Draco lui soutienne le contraire.

Quand à Astoria, la femme de ce dernier, elle avait déjà eu quelques amants, Draco le savait, il avait même pris le thé avec l'un d'entre eux, lui avait-il un jour avec une mine amusée, comme s'il venait de sortir une crasse particulièrement bien trouvée.

Quand Harry imaginait Malfoy et Ginny prendre le thé ensemble, l'effroi lui venait bien avant l'amusement sur la liste de ses réactions possibles.

Il fut interrompu dans son angoisse prévisionnelle par Albus qui, à l'étage, s'était mis à pleurer.

o

« - J'y vais, » dit-il à Ginny.

o

En montant l'escalier, Harry passa en revue comme d'habitude les cadres qui ornaient les murs jusqu'en haut.

James suçant sa tétine, Molly et Arthur, la famille Weasley « d'origine » au grand complet, James faisant ses premiers pas, Harry, Ron et Hermione, James avec l'oncle George, Albus-Severus à la maternité, et les deux garçons avec Rose, à côté du berceau de Hugo.

Bien que ses enfants fussent encore très jeunes, Havien avait déjà décelé une légère préférence de Ginny pour leur aîné, un gosse brun surexcité du matin au soir qui semblait afficher les traits caractéristiques des Weasley.

Harry savait que progressivement, il serait imperceptiblement mis à l'écart de leur rapport, comme Arthur Weasley l'avait été de la relation exclusive que sa femme entretenait avec leur fille.

D'ailleurs, les visites incessantes de Molly, il s'en serait bien passé aussi.

Il adorait sa belle mère qu'il considérait souvent comme sa mère de substitution, certes, mais elle passait plus de temps chez eux que dans son propre foyer, « déserté », et puis elle avait déjà posé d'étranges questions, à propos des absence de son gendre qui étaient beaucoup plus fréquentes et durables que celles de Ronald, qui occupait pourtant un poste similaire.

Mère et fille, encore.

Mais tout ça n'était que quelques désagréments bien insignifiants à côté de l'intense bonheur d'avoir enfin une tribu.

Sa tribu.

Pas une dans laquelle il n'était qu'une pièce rapportée comme auparavant, mais celle qu'il avait participé à bâtir, celle qui n'aurait pas existé sans lui, et où il était un membre à part entière, un pilier même.

Il pensa soudainement aux familles de sang-pur qui n'avaient jamais plus de deux enfants par union.

Les Malfoy sortaient même de 4 générations d'enfants uniques.

L'avantage, c'est que ça limitait les risques de mélodrame familial dans le bureau du notaire à la lecture de la répartition des biens du pauvre père décédé.

L'inconvénient c'est que ça donnait des types comme Draco Malfoy.

Snob, pourri gâté, plus peureux qu'un elfe de maison.

Harry n'avait jamais envié Draco, jamais.

Même pas pour ses balais dernier cri – qui de toute façon, ne l'avaient jamais empêché de perdre – même pas pour son physique de premier rôle hollywoodien.

C'était son rêve de toujours qu'il vivait quotidiennement.

Et il aimait encore plus les grandes vacances où ils partaient souvent tous ensemble, lui, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les enfants, à la mer ou à la montagne, laisser couler les jours au rythme des langueurs estivales.

C'était réellement son idéal de vie qui lui avait fait si cruellement défaut pendant toute son enfance et qu'il avait tant recherché qu'il accomplissait année après année…

…Quoique l'aspect physique de Malfoy avait quelques avantages, quand même.

En plus, comme s'il en avait encore besoin, il embellissait d'année en année, alors que ses traits s'affranchissaient de leurs rondeurs enfantines pour s'affiner et se durcir.

Et ça risquait de durer encore un moment, songea Harry en se rappelant de Malfoy père qui avait plus de 35 ans quand il l'avait rencontré, et était encore très présentable.

La beauté d'un Malfoy au fond, plus que son nom, son blason ou son manoir, était son premier titre de noblesse.

Curieux, d'ailleurs, avec tous ces mariages consanguins…

Même Hermione, l'autre jour, avait reconnu du bout des lèvres que son vieil ennemi « n'était pas mal, tout de même », devant Ron qui avait frisé la syncope et Harry s'était senti gagné d'une sorte de malaise.

Malfoy n'était pas mal, ça. Et pas qu'en haut…

De nouveaux cris retentirent et Harry se souvint subitement qu'à l'origine, il était venu pour calmer Albus, et non pour penser aux autres parties de l'anatomie de Draco Malfoy qui pouvaient être qualifiées de « pas mal ».

Une bouffée de honte le traversa et il se pressa d'atteindre la chambre de ses fils, commune pour le moment, où James semblait sur le point de commettre un fratricide.

28 jours.

Dans 28 jours, il le reverrait.

o

_A suivre…._

_o  
_

Titre : _salade de fruits, _Bourvil (1959)

Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action là-dedans, mais ce chapitre, ainsi que les deux suivants, sont une sorte de mise en place de l'intrigue, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi ils vont ensemble…

Je crois ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes traîner, j'avoue ne pas avoir vérifié lors de l'enregistrement du texte.

Sinon, j'espère pouvoir publier toutes les 2 semaines, au mieux ce sera peut-être tous les 10 jours…

…


	2. Chapter 2

o

L'offense

o

o

Auteur : Orbsorbis

Rating : sincèrement je ne sais pas trop, mais ça risque de grimper dans les -16…Enfin, soyons sérieux, qui a quelque chose à fiche des ratings sur ce site… ?

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, pas plus que le titre de chaque chapitre…

Genre : slash, euh...Quoi d'autre ?

Voilà le 2 ième chapitre, il est assez long, les suivants devraient être plus courts (enfin je crois…)

o

**Chapitre 2 : **_Les portes du pénitencier_

_o  
_

Résumé : Harry ne sait pas s'il y a une autre vie que celle qu'il mène, celle qu'il a toujours voulue. S'il y en a une en tout cas, il ne veut pas la connaitre. [HP/DM], tome 7 inclus, dont l'épilogue.

o

o

« « - Ah, mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu n'étais pas invité… »

Draco ne rajouta rien et laisse Harry partir en serrant les dents.

Cette garce de Granger_pardon Weasley- n'avait pas jugé bon de le convier à la soirée d'anniversaire de sa fédération débile.

Depuis la victoire et les différentes réformes opérées dans le gouvernement, les ouvriers avaient été libérés de leurs contraintes, et la SALE était devenue la SPEM (Société Protectrice des Elfes de Maison) qui allait avoir 10 ans dans quelques jours.

Il avait fait 8 dons importants rien que dans les 5 dernières années, et même Weasley père avait reconnu publiquement qu'il traitait bien ses ouvriers.

Malheureusement, en parallèle, couraient des bruits comme quoi les ouvriers qui étaient employés chez lui demeuraient impayés, et qu'il ne leur donnait que des pommes de terre à manger.

Ridicule.

Les pommes de terre étaient des légumes bien trop bons pour être laissés à ces trolls…Et était-ce, sa faute à lui, aussi, si Polly, l'un de ses employés, avait la larme à l'œil dès qu'on s'adressait à lui… ?

Il ramassa sa chemise, toujours nu, et la jeta rageusement sur le lit. Le problème, c'est qu'en refusant de se mouiller en le conviant à sa fête, Granger confirmait sans vraiment le vouloir ses détracteurs dans leurs positions.

Et un Malfoy était un homme de cour, c'est dans les représentations publiques et les soirées où tout le gratin se précipitait qu'il travaillait vraiment, et uniquement là. Le ministère n'était qu'accessoire.

Après la révolution, la famille s'était retrouvée dans une position ambiguë. D'un côté, Potter et sa clique avaient loué la participation positive de sa mère et de lui-même dans les derniers temps du conflit, de l'autre, le nouveau procès de son père s'ouvrait, et lui avait assez peu de chance de recevoir la divine grâce du héros vainqueur de la rébellion.

Finalement, il avait été décidé que c'est à partir de lui, et uniquement de lui, qu'on jugerait dorénavant une dynastie multiséculaire, et son inclusion ou non à la vie politique.

Mais Draco Malfoy était à genoux à la fin de la guerre, et à terre à l'annonce du verdict au procès. Il s'y attendait, bien sûr.

Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Quand, plus d'un an après, il avait finalement décidé de les faire émerger, lui et sa mère qui ne sortait plus, du marasme maladif dans lequel ils s'entretenaient, il avait convenu de commencer la résurrection de sa famille par un mariage.

Un beau mariage clinquant qui lui ouvrirait les premières portes de son épopée.

Heureusement, dans ce monde ouvrier en pleine mutation, restaient quelques familles pour lesquels les notions « sang-pur » et « dynastie » évoquaient encore quelques chose, n'en déplaise aux positions de affichées depuis la fin de la guerre.

Il avait trouvé. Sa lointaine cousine-mais toutes les familles « pures » étaient cousines de toute manière_la jolie et inoffensive Astoria.

Belle, blonde, grande, discrète.

Si insignifiante.

Elle était parfaite.

Et il la connaissait déjà, en plus, ça leur avait évité à tous deux les mauvaises surprises.

Il fut interrompu dans son évocation de souvenirs par le bruit presque imperceptible de la porte d'entré qui s'ouvrait.

Elle était assez loin de l'endroit où il était pourtant, mais au fil des années il avait appris à repérer et identifier le moindre bruit qui filait dans l'air, du tintement léger da la cloche de service de sa mère, installée dans la chambre conjugale à l'autre bout du manoir, au pas pressant des serviteurs qui y répondait.

Il se rhabilla, puis quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la clenche. Se pressant de quitter l'aile des invités, il arriva pile pour croiser sa femme et son fils au sommet de l'escalier principal, de telle sorte qu'ils croiraient qu'il sortait de son bureau.

Il salua sa femme d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire fugace et glissa une main légère sur la tête de Scorpius avant de descendre, lentement.

En arrivant dans l'imposant hall d'entrée qui, depuis la guerre, avait tout de même perdu de sa superbe, il jeta un œil au lustre en cristal qui trônait au sommet de l'entrée, par habitude.

Le mois dernier, il avait bien failli s'écraser sur Polly qui depuis en faisait des cauchemars constants, réveillant au passage les deux autres ouvriers qui dormaient dans la petite pièce au fond du couloir sombre de l'aile est, au dernier étage.

En conséquence, il avait dû avancer les travaux de rénovation du hall et régulariser son entretien ce qu'il ne comptait pas faire avant plusieurs mois.

Il avait beau avoir fait revenir le nom des Malfoy sur le devant de la scène pour autre chose que la condamnation du père, la lâcheté du fils, et la dépression de la mère, l'argent ne coulait pas encore à flot, et une partie de ses rentes passait dans les différents graissages de pattes des gardiens d'Azkaban pour que Lucius Malfoy ait autre chose que de la soupe aux grumeaux à bouffer, et de quelques ministres qui hésitaient à s'en remettre à lui à cause des ex-amitiés coupables de ce dernier.

Sans parler des dons aux associations qui le lui rendaient d'ailleurs fort mal…

Invariablement, voir ce lustre lui donnait envie de remonter l'escalier en courant, et de se précipiter dans son cher bureau contrôler les finances familiales.

Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait faire réparer l'un des passages secrets qui permettaient d'éviter le hall d'entrée, aussi…

Alors que, cédant une fois de plus à la tentation, il se retournait pour reprendre l'escalier et gagner son bureau où s'entassait la comptabilité, un bruit suspect se fit entendre.

Draco regarda de nouveau derrière lui, scrupuleusement.

Rien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Alors l'un des longs rideaux rouges qui cerclaient les impressionnantes fenêtres bougea fébrilement, et un petit être difforme s'en dégagea du bout des doigts.

« Maître… ! C'est maître ! Il s'excuse, il s'excuse, il ne voulait pas déranger maître… ! »

_Mais il n'est vraiment pas net, celui-là !_

« C'est madame, c'est madame ! Elle a demandé sa tisane…c'est madame ! »

« Tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ?» demanda Draco qui contenait son agacement comme il le pouvait.

« Un peu, un peu, c'est madame, un peu…Dans le jardin, ce matin, un peu… »

« Ah, elle est sortie… » dit le maître des lieux, plus pour lui que pour l'ouvrier, qui haussait son épaule droite de façon épileptique tout en faisant aller son regard de Malfoy au large tapis vert de l'entrée.

« Va, ne la fais pas attendre. Et dis-lui que je viendrai la voir tout à l'heure, après le dîner »

« Bien maître, si c'est maître… » acquiesça Polly avant de déguerpir en cuisine.

L'ouvrier trouillard parti, Draco reprit son chemin vers le bureau en trépignant encore plus qu'à l'instant d'avant. L'évocation du dîner lui avait rappelé celui qu'il donnait le lendemain pour Pansy et son mari, et pour lequel il avait commandé des denrées faramineuses.

Pansy avait beau être restée une amie proche, la parade valait pour elle, plus encore peut-être que pour les autres…

o

_**O-/O-/O-/O**_

o

« …Et encore 6000 gallions par là… »

Depuis une heure qu'il s'était assis pace à son bureau surchargé de paperasses, il était progressivement passé de quelques doigts qui trituraient ses cheveux distraitement à ses ongles dévorés par des dents tremblantes, et un genou gauche qui semblait définitivement vouloir faire manger le parquet au buste d'un illustre ancêtre inconnu, planté sur une quelconque étagère.

Finalement, Draco lâcha la feuille qu'il noircissait de chiffres depuis 10 minutes, s'avachit sur sa chaise et laissa son regard s'évader vers la fenêtre ronde en soupirant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence monastique, avant que ses yeux ne se fixent sur quelque chose en particulier.

Un volatile, encore lointain mais qu'il reconnaissait déjà, s'amenait lentement vers lui.

« Quoi…Déjà ? »

L'oiseau se rapprochait de plus en plus, et Draco lui ouvrit le battant de l'espèce de hublot qui caractérisait toutes les fenêtres des petites pièces du premier étage. La chouette entra, et faisant peu d'en cas du propriétaire des lieux, largua son précieux message sur un fauteuil.

Malfoy s'en saisit vivement et manqua de le déchirer en le déroulant.

Une seule courte phrase écrite en plein milieu :

« _La morsure me lance »_

Alors, se saisissant de son plus beau papier à lettre, il griffonna un truc très rapidement, et avec une dextérité appliquée, comme une signature.

Il s'apprêta à charger l'oiseau méprisant de son épître, mais se ravisa.

« Non…Il ne faudrait pas que Potter s'imagine que je suis à sa disposition non plus… » dit-il d'une voix basse, en caressant distraitement l'animal qui ne lui jeta pas un regard.

« Attendons jusqu'à demain » conclut-il.

Puis, le volatile ébouriffa ses ailes dignement et les rabattit d'une péteuse prestance.

« Par Salazar…Il a été jusqu'à prendre un piaf qui me ressemble ! »

o

_**O-/O-/O-/O**_

o

Pansy et Astoria faisaient la conversation quasiment à elles-seules.

O'Wino qui s'enivrait toujours jusqu'à roupiller sur la table, n'était déjà plus en état de changer ses habitudes, et n'émergeait que de temps en temps pour placer une réflexion qui selon sa précision, cadrait plus ou moins avec le sujet de discussion.

Draco, lui, n'intervenait que lorsque son opinion lui était explicitement demandée et pour dire des banalités.

Il était en fait focalisé sur la bonne marche du dîner en lui-même, l'ordre dans lequel les ouvriers, mis à part Polly qui avait été sagement mis au service exclusif de sa mère-pour la soirée en tout cas-, apportaient les plats, leur présentation, la disposition de la table et l'argenterie qui luisait sur la nappe verte traversée de fins motifs dorés.

De là où il présidait la tablée, il avait le grand portrait du pauvre Abraxas qui lorgnait la pièce de son regard sévère juste en face, en levant les yeux, et son visage était irrésistiblement attiré vers la peinture alors qu'il cherchait pourtant à tout prix à l'éviter.

Se reconcentrant sur le repas, il remarqua que le silence s'était fait, à peine troublé par le hoquet de O'Wino qui commençait à se demander pourquoi la tapisserie ornant le mur en face était progressivement devenue rose, et que Pansy et Astoria le fixaient, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Visiblement, on s'était adressé à lui…

Il se redressa vivement et toussota avant de laisser un mince sourire percer.

Il interrogea Pansy du regard. Elle vint à son secours.

Enfin, presque.

« Tes parents…se portent bien ? » demanda-t-elle, déconcertant Draco.

Elle avait pourtant bien commencé en évitant le sujet jusqu'à présent…

« Bien, très bien. Mon père…et ma mère s'excuse de ne pas s'être jointe à nous, elle est souffrante. »

_Comme à chaque fois que vous venez…_

« Bien, parfait, j'en suis contente », répondit sa meilleure amie, aussi soulagée que lui d'en finir avec un sujet qu'elle n'avait abordé que par convenances.

Draco fronça les sourcils et interpella sèchement un ouvrier.

« Nous avons fini. Fais venir le dessert. »

Et l'ouvrier se précipita pour débarrasser son maître et ses convives, tandis que la musique diffuse persistait dans son bruit de fond irritant.

o

_**O-/O-/O-/O**_

o_**  
**_

Les trainées flasques et verdâtres qui collaient au sol s'illuminèrent alors que la porte laissait entrer quelques bris de soleil.

Aussitôt franchie, le gros type à la côte de maille et au heaume cabossé la referma à double tour après avoir laissé passer les hommes qui les accompagnaient.

A chaque fois qu'il venait, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait exactement la tête qu'on prêtait aux gardiens de prison…enfin, au temps des donjons, et de la pendaison sur la place du village.

Il l'amena dans une espèce d'antichambre, toujours suivi des deux molosses qui escortaient le maigre convoi et le laissa patienter quelques temps pendant qu'il allait prévenir d'autres gardiens qui dormaient sur un banc, censés surveiller la porte.

Tout avait changé, depuis la victoire.

En conséquence, le système carcéral aussi.

Les détracteurs vivaient reclus dans un quartier fermé et les conditions de vie s'étaient globalement améliorées même si Azkaban restait loin de l'idée qu'on se faisait d'une maison de repos.

Draco tapa du pied et soupira bruyamment pour presser le gardien qui discutait depuis 5 minutes avec les deux gardes qui semblaient à peu près émerger.

Enfin « discuter » était un grand mot, il adressait surtout un monologue aux accents mélodramatiques à son auditoire auquel il parlait à la 3ième personne.

« Quel bouseux… » lâcha Draco alors qu'il scrutait, mi-sarcastique, mi-dégoûté, les chaussures crottées de hôte en oubliant qu'elles étaient surtout dues au chemin crasseux qu'ils venaient de parcourir et qu'en conséquence ses belles Italiennes blanches devaient avoir un peu la même dégaine.

_Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt…_

Le phoque boueux sembla disposé à s'occuper de lui.

« On peut y aller » lui dit-il en revenant vers lui. Il ressortit de sa poche un trousseau de clefs qui à lui seul devait doubler sa pesée annuelle, le manipula dans tous les sens, sélectionnant une clef, en relâchant une autre, considérant consciencieusement une troisième.

Finalement, il en choisit une et la fit pénétrer dans la serrure rouillée de la large grille aux barreaux espacés.

Très espacés, d'ailleurs. Draco se demanda brièvement si en se compressant un peu, il ne pourrait pas passer entre deux.

La clef sembla débloquer quelque chose, et le gardien eut l'air soulagé.

En ouvrant la grille, il lui céda le passage et referma drastiquement derrière.

Nouveau couloir sinistre aux nuées de portes obscures.

Ils le traversèrent sans un bruit et Draco s'aperçut avec surprise que les armoires à glace de tout à l'heure ne les avaient pas accompagnés au-delà du carrefour gardé par les deux endormis.

Avant dernière porte.

Draco s'arrêta devant.

Le gardien s'affaira de nouveau au tri de ses clefs et trouva la bonne plus rapidement que pour la grille.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte et le fit entrer.

« Lucius Malfoy va arriver » dit-il simplement avant de refermer le battant derrière lui et de le laisser seul dans cette pièce lugubre qu'il connaissait par cœur.

En attendant son père, il s'approcha de la longue table qui trônait au centre.

Tirant l'une des deux chaises se faisant face à lui, il s'assit en soupirant.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le temps réglementaire.

Depuis la réforme d'Azkaban après la victoire, les prisonniers avaient le droit à 3 visites mensuelles mais il ne pouvait s'agir que de trois personnes différentes, sinon c'était une seule fois par mois.

12 misérables entretiens d'une heure par an.

12 heures. Une demi-journée.

Il voyait son père une demi-journée par an.

Narcissa ne sortait quasiment que pour se rendre ici.

_Pas étonnant qu'elle ait viré neurasthénique_, se dit-il en contemplant les trainées visqueuses qui collaient aux murs rendues fluorescentes par la faible lueur tremblotante qui tenait lieu d'éclairage à la pièce.

Traditionnellement, elle venait au début du mois, lui au milieu, et une troisième personne à la fin.

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours trois visites par mois, il était le prisonnier le plus demandé d'Azkaban. Des sang- purs, pour la plupart, un défilé d'hypocrites qui semblait se complaire dans la nouvelle politique du monde ouvrier, mais qui filait parler du bon vieux temps avec Lucius Malfoy dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Bien sûr, ils codaient toujours leurs conversations, comme lui-même avec son père. Les entrevues étaient enregistrées par une plume à parlote située derrière un mur, personne ne savait lequel, et le directeur avait un œil magique sur son bureau qui, jouant le rôle de caméra en mieux, lui rendait en permanence compte de ce qui se passait dans le parloir.

La porte adverse finit par s'ouvrir et un homme émacié, aux longs cheveux blancs salis par la poussière et à la tenue propre bien que débraillée apparu, la posture droite, les sourcils dignement haussés.

Rien à faire. Même habillé et coiffé en crève-la-faim, tout chez Lucius Malfoy semblait crier qu'on avait affaire à un aristocrate. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

A la vue de son fils, son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

Draco s'était levé et ils s'étreignirent silencieusement.

La même sorte s'accolade qu'il donnait à son fils de 2 ans, un peu plus accrochée peut-être…

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur leurs chaises attitrées.

« Alors, les affaires ? »

Lui non plus, ne changeait pas. Malfoy senior commençait toujours par là.

« Bien, bien, comme d'habitude. Si ce n'est que cette garce de Weasley m'a snobé au moment de dresser la liste des invités pour sa soirée ridicule »

« Weasley…La femme du héros ? » demanda le plus vieux des Malfoy en appuyant dédaigneusement le dernier mot.

« Non, l'autre. La grue qui a épousé le faire-valoir rouquin de Potter »

« Ah, la sang-de-bourbe. »

Draco raconta son déshonneur à son père qui fronça peu à peu les sourcils.

« …Te rends-tu compte ? En 5 ans, près d'un cinquième des mes revenus est passé dans ces trucs, et elle… »

Draco tut.

« C'est dangereux. » répondit son père, « la sang-de-bourbe n'est pas seulement la principale représentante de la plus grande association du monde ouvrier, elle est aussi et surtout la meilleur amie de Potter. Ton absence à ce gala risque de laisser penser que tu n'as pas son appui à lui, et ça… »

Il laissa trainer sa phrase quelques secondes et conclut :

« Ca peut faire beaucoup de tord. »

Draco leva la tête et reprit :

« J'ai été invité à la soirée d'anniversaire des 10 ans de la victoire. La fête est ouverte à tous, mais le dîner ne réunira que les principaux intervenants de la victoire et j'ai mon billet d'entrée» dit-il en agitant un carton d'invitation blanc qu'il avait sorti de sa robe.

« Ca remettra les pendules à l'heure » termina-t-il en le remettant à l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas certain. La soirée de la SPEM et celle de l'anniversaire de la victoire sont proches, ça ne fera que jeter la confusion. »

Lucius Malfoy se prit le menton et sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Tu as toujours des rapports avec Potter ? »

« Comment ça… « des rapports » ? » s'interloqua Draco qui avait brusquement blanchi.

« Est-ce qu'il accepterait de te rendre un petit service ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend quoi, je suppose… »

« Au jardin potager de Grass Garden, je crois qu'il a un parterre de légume réservé, non loin du notre… »

Ah, ça y est. Lucius venait de commencer à jouer aux devinettes. Par « parterre de légumes » il entendait « réseau de relations ». Bon, jusque là, ça allait.

« …Ses légumes ne sont pas terribles, d'ailleurs.

Malfoy père se régalait de ses petites conversations codées que le directeur de la prison, devait tenter de décrypter à chaque visite, car s'il ne comprenait que rarement ce dont il était question, il savait par contre à partir de quel moment et jusqu'à quand son prisonnier faisait passer ses messages rien qu'en avisant le sujet de la discussion.

Parler du travail de la terre était d'ordinaire très avilissant pour un type comme Lucius.

Il reprit :

« En dehors des navets et autres asperges, il a tout de même quelques beaux plans de pommes de terre… »

Draco réfléchissait tout en se répétant mentalement chaque mot. Manifestement, Lucius voulait qu'il fasse appel à quelqu'un de chez Potter…

« …Qu'il pourrait te prêter. Si tu mets un de ces plans de pommes de terre au milieu de nos légumes, et qu'il pousse normalement, personne n'y trouvera rien à redire…S'il vient du héros de la guerre… »

Bon. Lucius avait l'air de lui dire que Harry pourrait faire venir un inspecteur du travail qui lui est proche au manoir pour un contrôle « surprise » afin de voir les conditions de vie et de travail des ouvriers chez lui…

« Enfin, quand le plan de pomme de terre aura pris et que tu lui auras rendu… Fais venir la cuisinière pour faire monter la sauce. »

Rita Skeeter ?

_Son cerveau n'est plus irrigué ou quoi ?_

« La cuisinière ? Mais, euh…Elle aime…Les plats épicés… ! » s'insurgea-t-il laborieusement.

Lucius Malfoy leva un sourcil. Et lâcha avec panache :

« Justement. Un Malfoy honnête est un scandale. »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ajouter une petite provocation à l'intention du directeur de la prison, Percy Weasley, un Weasley certes un peu au dessus du lot, mais un Weasley tout de même.

Draco, lui, s'était tu, plongé dans une réflexion tortueuse.

Mais il ferait selon la volonté de son père, comme toujours.

Ce dernier poursuivit, sur un ton plus confidentiel :

« Et toi… ? La femme, les enfants ?

Lucius disait « les enfants » bien qu'il sût très bien que son fils n'en avait qu'un, mais cette manière de parler était pour signifier son désintéressement personnel pour son petit fils.

Scorpius était un garçon, il était en bonne santé, il assurerait donc la pérennité du nom des Malfoy et de façon honorable vu qu'il veillait à sa bonne éducation par l'intermédiaire de Draco.

Ca s'arrêtait là. Il ne l'avait même jamais vu, même s'il était certain de pouvoir le reconnaitre dans la rue mais tout le monde dans l'univers des ouvrier jusqu'au plus perdu des villages grecs savait qu'un Malfoy avait les cheveux plus blonds qu'un albinos dès son plus jeune âge.

Le problème de Lucius Malfoy, c'est qu'il n'allait pas dans la rue.

En conséquence, les seuls sentiments qu'il témoignait étaient dédiés à sa femme et à son fils.

Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, même son petit fils. Ces choses ne lui venaient pas naturellement, pas comme la compassion écœurante des Weasley qui auraient bien recueilli tous les miséreux de la Terre si leur maison avait été assez grande…

En compensation, l'amour de Lucius Malfoy pour Narcissa et Draco était profond. On pouvait bien lui reprocher tous les maux possibles et imaginables, mais pas de ne pas les aimer. Mal, peut-être mais il les aimait.

Habitué à tout ce décorum, Draco passa rapidement sur le sujet :

« Bien, ils vont bien. Maman commence à sortir un peu dans le jardin… »

Il avait anticipé sa prochaine question. Lucius avait vu sa femme au début du mois, mais il s'informait toujours de sa santé auprès de son fils.

La vie de Narcissa, c'était eux deux. En savoir l'un en prison à perpétuité lui était insupportable.

« Bien » commenta-t-il conventionnellement.

Le reste de l'entrevue fut consacré à des sujets plus généraux et ils se quittèrent après s'être brièvement étreints, comme ils avaient commencé.

o

_**O-/O-/O-/O**_

o

La nuit était tombée quand il revint dans la pièce.

En bas, le sort qui produisait de la musique avait été interrompu et le portrait d'Abraxas Malfoy avait retrouvé l'obscurité chère à son humeur habituelle.

Refermant doucement la porte bien que personne ne pouvait l'entendre là où il était, il repéra la chouette qui, droite sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil vert, semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'une griffe depuis la veille.

Il attacha le rouleau qui attendait lui aussi son heure depuis hier, caché dans un tiroir secret, invisible à l'œil nu, et bien que personne dans la maison n'était autorisé à pénétrer son bureau, et l'arrima à l'oiseau qui bougea à peine pendant l'opération.

« Va trouver ton maître » chuchota-t-il en caressant les ailes du volatile.

La chouette s'envola immédiatement en hululant faiblement, et il la vit disparaitre, au loin, longuement éclairée par la lueur intemporelle de la pleine lune.

« Espérons que la lune ne te fasse pas d'effet, ô mon héros » souffla-t-il en souriant narquoisement à l'astre plein.

Un moment, il lui sembla qu'elle vacilla.

_A suivre…_

Titre : _Les portes du pénitencier, _Johnny Hallyday

Ah, ah, je me marre toute seule d'avoir choisi cette chanson pour intituler mon chapitre…Elle m'a toujours fait mourir de rire, ce n'est pas ma faute, quand je l'entends j'ai l'impression que Mike Brandt reprend du Polnareff…

Le prochain chapitre risque de vous ennuyer, je vous préviens tout de suite…Il faut dire qu'il est dédié à un personnage qui m'ennuie déjà particulièrement dans les bouquins, et me fait carrément dormir dans les films, malheureusement, il risque d'être incontournable vu le scénario que j'ai trafiqué…


End file.
